battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Derzanos
'The Derzanos '''is a mentioned island nation located approximately 3450 kilometres to the eiz of Raik, the main continent of the series. It is the birth place of Baggy, Virtual Reality Headset, The Button, and Charger. Geography Not much information is revealed about the Derzanos since the country is not seen on-screen during the entire series. That being said, the Derzanos is apparently known for its nice sandy beaches, beautiful caverns, and soothing oases. We do know, however, that the Derzanos is an archipelago chain made up of 10-12 islands, with the central and largest one being called Korin. The capital of the Derzanos is Saint-Pukis and has 17,000 inhabitants. Flora and fauna The Derzanos has slightly more exotic animals than the inland continent, like parrots, ocelots, snakes, kiwi birds, and ostriches. This makes the land quite attractive to tourists, but also to animal hunters looking for some cash in the illegal pet trade. Politics and Society Apparently, the Derzanos is not doing so well and is facing a political conflict at the moment that is rather heated and even dangerous. This deadly conflict makes the emigration rate for the region to be quite high as people would likely want to move to inland Raik for a better life. The exact reason this conflict is happening is not stated, but political instability is a likely reason. The collective noun for someone who was born in the Derzanos is a ''Derzani. About 40,000 people live in the Derzanos, which makes the country not that big. Derzani citizens speak both the official main language, Derzani, English, and a few other dialects not named in the series. Another accepted term for a Derzani citizen is a Derz, but this is considered slightly archaic and even insulting at some times. Currency Like the inland Raikans, the Derzani people make use of the Raikan ''adim. ''That being said, there is an inflation problem that exists in the country, and certain products cost a little bit more in the Derzanos nation than in countries that are inland of the continent. Trivia *The Derzanos, like Raik, has a title that officially means nothing and has no real-world significance. That being said, an island nation that the name ''does ''sound similar to is the Comoros, but if this is an exact reference to the actual Comoros is up for debate. *The flag, shown above, has the following themes. The fire in the center represents the love and beauty that every Derzani person is stated to have, the black triangle is meant to be the night sky, and the orange triangle is a stand-in for the sandy beaches the country is well known for. *Token Nice Guy apparently visited the Derzanos once, around a year before the series started. He liked his time there and even met fellow coins like himself. *Virtual Reality Headset is confirmed to be Derzani. *The majority of the Derzani people are actually nonobjects, compared to how the majority of inland Raikans are objects. * The national animal of the Derzani people is the rabbit.